Harry Potter y los cazadores de sombras
by kronnye
Summary: - ¡Ya veras Harry!, Hogwarts es increíble, ¡no soporto la espera, ya quiero ver con la tunica de Gryfindor! - ¡Mírate Severus! Cada ves más resplandeciente con tu embarazo. - Ni en tus sueños, querido – le beso el cuello – pero tengo que admitir, que tengo sentimientos homicidas por los rubios, ahora. - Sus almas serán mías, y nadie podrá impedirlo… DRARRY YAOI


_**Harry Potter y Los cazadores de almas**_

_I Calor familiar_

La habitación era un desastre total, desde la puerta no podías apreciar ni siquiera como era el piso. Kilos de ropa fregados por el suelo, pero entre esa montaña dos morenos muy alegres desordenaban aun más la estancia. Ambos eran cuidados muy recelosamente de un ojiverde.

Si miras a primera vista, la familia Riddle-Potter era un completo desastre, pero si mirabas más atento te darías cuenta de la calida y risueña familia que tienes en tus narices. Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt era el patriarca de la casa con todas su letras, un cariñoso padre y un excepcional esposo es como lo describían los dos revoltosos que vivían en la villa Little Hanglenton en una nada modesta mansión. Riddle estaba casado con James Charlus Potter Black de Riddle, un mago fértil de una cuna de la más sangre pura entre los Gryffindors y juntos tuvieron a Harry James Riddle Potter a su primer año de casados. El pequeño Harry era una pequeña copia de su pa' y al igual a este también era un mago fértil, pero con los ojos verdes de Tom. Harry tenia ¾ sangre pura ya que Tom era un hijo de un muggle y una bruja pero la cuna Black tolero el matrimonio solo por que Tom era de la cuna Gaunt y descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin.

Esta peculiar familia se preparaba para la primera estadía de su pequeño heredero en Hogwarts, James lo mimaba a más no poder por que su niño no estará más hasta las vacaciones y mientras Tom solo se sobaba la frente por el terrible dolor de cabeza que le provocaban esos dos.

- ¡Ya veras Harry!, Hogwarts es increíble – dijo James quien solo abrazaba a su pequeño - ¡no soporto la espera, ya quiero ver con la tunica de Gryfindor!

- Pues seguirás esperando cariño. Harry irá a Slytherin – dijo Tom acercándose al par de morenos.

- Mi amor, estas en etapa de negación, ¡acéptalo! este niño es más Gryffindor que yo – James solo se burlaba de su marido mientras que Harry solo reía por la escena que se plantaron estos dos polos opuestos.

- ¡Pero que graciosos chistes cuentas! – tomo en brazos a su hijo ya que a pesar de tener once años era bajito y delgado para su edad – mi pequeño mira como tu pa' intenta engañarme.

James solo pudo hacer un puchero.

- ¡Ah! No le metas ideas equivocadas a mi bebé – arrebatando a Harry de los brazos de su padre – corazón… ¿verdad que serás un león y no una pobre y triste serpiente?

Harry se hizo el desentendido dándole a ninguno la razón pero se carcajeo tanto que sus dos padres se unieron a la risa y cerrando con broche de oro dos besos llenos de amor en cada mejilla de pequeño ojiverde. Adoraba a sus padre y ellos lo adoraban a él, eran una familia un poco disfuncional pero con mucho amor y bromas se mantenía y cuidaba.

A más entrar la tarde por la Red Flu entraron Sirius Black y su esposo consorte Severus Snape.

Sirius es el mejor amigo de James desde el primera año de Hogwarts y juntos se mofaban de Severu lo cual es irónico por que ahora lo ama y adora, como Merlín manda.

- ¡Padrino! – se arrojo a los brazos del animago, dándole un besote en el rostro.

- Pero si que has crecido campeón. ¡Todo un Cornamenta Jr! – dijo para hacerle cosquillas y que este se retorciera de la risa.

- ¿Y a mi no me saludas Harry? – dijo Severus apuntando con una mano su mejilla dando muestra que también quería un beso y con la otra acariciando su abultado vientre.

- ¡Claro tío Sev! – dijo el pequeño besándole la mejilla y luego el vientre – y por supuesto que también para el pequeño Orión – dijo sonriendo el revoltoso.

James y Sirius en su estadía en Hogwarts en compañía de su singular grupo "los merodeadores" eran los principales bromistas de la escuela y sus principales victimas eran las serpientes. Uno de ellos era Severus que en todos los años fue victima de la bromas de estos inmaduros hasta que Tom que era uno de los superiores de Snape lo freno junto con Lucius Malfoy. Pero al pasar los años ese grupo de caóticos pero excepcionales estudiantes en su último año por fin maduraron y peculiarmente entablaron una amistad con las serpientes que más tarde floreció algo más profundo que una simple amistad.

Ahora Severus esta en el sexto mes de embarazo, feliz dejando esos días atrás con su esposo.

- ¡Hey peque! – dijo Sirius llamando la atención de Harry - ¿Qué es lo que quieres por haber entrado a Hogwarts?

Sirius antes de escuchar la respuesta se fijo en el singular brillo en lo verdosos ojos de Harry que decían a gritos "Nimbus 2000"

- ¡Una Nimbus 2000! ¡La quiero padrino Canuto! – dijo sonriéndole al de ojos azules

Pero de repente la puerta de la habitación se abre mostrando al impotente dueño del lugar que por cierto no estaba nada feliz con ese "vulgar" regalo. Hay que aclarar que Tom odia el Quiddich

- ¡Ni de chiste Harry tendrá un escoba! – dijo con el seño fruncido saludando con la cabeza a Severus

- ¡Mi amor se te safo un tornillo!, por supuesto que mi pequeño tendrá una escoba. Será el mejor buscador que a tenido Hogwarts. ¿Qué te parece bebé? – Tom solo frunció el seño. James al entrar a la sala abrazo con un fuerte abrazo a Sirius besándolo en la mejilla y para luego abrazar a Severus. - ¿Cómo esta el pequeño Orión? – acariciando el vientre del otro.

- ¡Que te digo! Es todo un revoltoso, un digno Merodeador- soltando una pequeña carcajada que luego se le unió el mismo James riendo. – Tom – dijo para atraer la atención del nombrado – Lucius dijo que llegaría un poco más tarde. Creo que el pequeño Draco se fracturo algo.

- No me digas. ¿Quiddich?, no si lo tengo que preguntar. Ves, te dije que ese juego de bárbaros es peligroso. – le dijo Tom a James.

- No seas aguafiestas pequeño Voldy – dijo burlón Sirius – no ves te arrugas como una pasa. No es nada bueno para tu salud.

El de ojos verdes mayor solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco con las tonterías que decía el animago amigo de su esposo.

-¿Y? ¿Me la darás padrino? – le pregunto el pequeño nuevamente.

- ¡Pues claro!, Mi ahijado tendrá lo mejor de lo mejor – dijo para cargarlo y llevarlo a fuera junto con James para jugar Quiddich.

Tom y Severus se quedaron los dos solos y decidieron ir por algo de tomar. Tom junto con Lucius y Regulus (el hermano menor de Sirius) fueron los únicos amigos que Snape tuvo en Hogwarts dentro de la casa de las serpientes. El pequeño Sev nunca fue bien recibido al igual que Tom por ser mestizo pero el mayor impuso su presencia callándolos a todos, en cambio el oji negro no tubo la misma capacidad. Al ser un mago fértil su contextura automáticamente era más pequeña y para rematar siempre fue tímido y callado. Así que el aprecia mucho a los cuatro Slytherins y a pesar que en un principio los Gryffindors lo molestaban, aprendió a apreciar la amistad que estos le brindaban.

- ¿No has tenido problemas con el bebé? – pregunto de repente al más pequeño.

- ¡Oh, no! Solo que es un completo revoltoso – dijo acariciándose el vientre – será tan activo como el padre. Eso ni dudarlo.

- Eso es bueno – tomo un poco de la taza de café que se sirvió hace un rato - ¿y como va la vida de casado?

El azabache se sonrojo, pues la verdad tenia casado con Sirius menos de un año. Fueron los últimos en casarse entre su circulo de amigos a diferencia de Tom que lleva doce años casado.

- … que te digo, ¿activa? – solo Snape para que los dos se rieran por el comentario.

De pronto la Red Flu se activo y por las llamas verdes salieron el matrimonio Malfoy-Lupin con su pequeño hijo.

- ¡Lucios! ¡Que alegría verte! – dijo Sev para abrazarlo y luego pasarse a Remus.

- ¡Mírate Severus! Cada ves más resplandeciente con tu embarazo- dijo el licántropo.

- Dirás más bien más gordo – dijo riéndose Sev y Lupin lo miro con una cara de inocencia.

- Lo dijiste tú, no yo – mientras seguía riéndose – Tom tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estas?

Tom le sonrió y lo abrazo.

- bien como me ves. ¿Y este renacuajo es Draco? – dijo agachándose a la altura del menor que estaba entre las piernas de su pa'

- ¡No soy ningún renacuajo, estoy en etapa de crecimiento, eso es todo!- dijo frunciendo el seño el pequeño rubio.

- Ya. Claro, claro, enano – dijo mientras revolvía los cabellos del pequeño – Harry esta a fuera junto con James y Sirius jugando Quiddich apresúrate y ve…

Pero el menor ya había salido disparado hacia los jardines.

En el jardín se visualizaba a un trío jugando y riendo en sus escobas. Harry estaba en una de las escobas de entrenamiento para niños que no podía volar muy alto pero de igual manera se divertía. Estaban jugando quien atrapa primero la snitch y se podía visualizar que al uno mago mago varón de la escena era aplastado por el par de morenos. Sirius apenas si podía ver la snitch de ves en cuando pero el par de magos fértiles se tiraban en un dos por tres en busca de la pelota con una velocidad increíble, Draco solo pudo reírse por la expresión que tenia su tío.

- ¡Eh! ¿y esa cara de perro mojado que tienes Sirius? – dijo Draco al mayor.

- ¡Niño insolente ya veras! – el mayor ya estaba tocando tierra para ir detrás del pequeño rubio.

- ¡¿Pero por que tan enojado?! Si solo digo la verdad "querido" tío – Draco fue a esconderse detrás de su pa' que venia entrando en busca de este. Y a decir verdad Remus tenia el seño fruncido viendo al ojiazul.

- ¿Me puedes explicar, por que corrías detrás de mi bebé, con esa cara maniática destripadora? ¿Eh, Sirius? – Draco quien se escondía detrás de la tunica de su pa' con una expresión burlona hacia el mayor.

El animago comenzó a temer por su vida en cuanto vio a su amigo licántropo. De esta no iba a salvarse.

- ¡YA TE JODISTE CANUTO! – le grito el moreno mayor que aun estaba arriba de su escoba.

- ¡JAMES! ¡LA BOQUITA! – le grito su marido que iba entrando junto con Severus y Lucius.

- ¡Hay mi amor, que anticuado! – dijo con un puchero y con la mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡Ejem! Sirius me vas a explicar – dijo con un vos muy tétrica Remus.

Sirius solo pudo corres tras ver la mirada de su amigo lleno de miedo y terror. Remus solto un suspiro y poso su mano en su cadera en signo de cansancio.

- Nunca va a aprender… - dijo cerrando los ojos. Lucius se dirigió a él y lo tomo por la cintura recargando la cabeza en el hombro contrario.

- ¡Ni que lo digas! Imagínate que yo lo soporto los 365 días de año – dijo Severus sonriéndole al licántropo.

- Tienes razón…

-¡Eh! Pero si Sirius no es tan malo – dijo James ya en tierra con Harry en brazos.

- Eso es por que eres igual a él, amor – dijo Tom mirándolo burlón.

James lo miro indignado y giro su rostro a otro lado para no verlo. Los demás solo se reían.

El tiempo pasaba, y la velada tan cariñosa con los amigos tubo que acabarse. Primero se fueron Sirius y Severus, ya que este ultimo tenía un horario restringido de sueño por el embarazo.

Cuando se fueron Lucius y Remus, Draco pidió permiso para quedarse a dormir ya que Harry lo había invitado. Lucius dudo un poco, pero Lupin acepto rápidamente (Remus estaba en época de celo, hay que comprenderlo).

Los niños se adentraron a la habitación del moreno y comenzaron a hacer una "tienda" hecha de sabanas y colchas. Era una tradición que los dos niños lo hicieran cuando se quedaban en alguna casa los dos. Prendieron una pequeña lámpara de aceite y se acostaron ambos muy juntitos. Se quedaron despiertos comentando como sería Hogwarts hasta que quedaron rendidos por el sueño, ambos acurrucados entre si abrazándose y tomándose de las manos.

A la mañana siguiente, James se despertó temprano con un pequeño dolor en su espalda baja (Tom no era muy cuidadoso), busco sus redondas gafas para colocárselas y miro a su esposo que lo mantenía entre sus brazos. Tom podía estar en la posición más incomoda pero igual, todas la noches, dormía abrazando a James. A este último le encantaba y se acurrucaba aun más entre esos fuertes brazos.

-Mmm… Ja…mes…- bostezó- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto un muy adormilado Voldy, que trataba de levantarse pero sin soltar a su esposo.

- Como las diez y media- Jame le dio un beso y se fue a tomar una ducha.

Cuando salió vestido y arreglado se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeño niño, para despertara a los dos diablillos. Con tan solo abrir la puerta se podía ver el caos, pero James ni le tomo importancia y fue directamente al centro de tal chiquero. Desmanteló un poco la "gran tienda" y pudo apreciar la tierna escena. Draco abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura al pequeño moreno, y este tenía su mano libre acurrucada en el pecho del rubio, al igual que su cabeza.

James se trago un grito y busco entre los cajones la cámara (hechizada) para estos momentos de extrema urgencia.

A su ves, Tom ya vestido fue en busca de su esposo encontrándolo disfrutando de la escena, que en lo personal, al ojiverde le carcomía el alma a montones por ver a su principito ya bajo los encantos de un varón. Se relajo y tomó de la cintura a James, este solo le sonrió perversamente.

- Ya decía yo que te desmayarías- susurro James al oído de Tom.

- Ni en tus sueños, querido – le beso el cuello – pero tengo que admitir, que tengo sentimientos homicidas por los rubios, ahora.

James soltó una pequeña risita.

- Yo me mantengo al margen, cariño – embozó una sonrisa de medio lado – pero no te ayudare cuando Lunático venga por tu cabeza, por haberle tocado aun quesea un cabello.

- ¡Uy!, rayos. No había pensado en eso… – dio vuelta a James y le dio un profundo y excitante beso- este rubio tiene suerte.

El moreno se soltó de los brazos del otro y fue a despertar a los dos niños que ni se enteran de las estupideces de los esposos.

- Harry…, Draco…- dijo mientras los movía un poco – es hora de levantarse. Hoy vamos al Callejón Diagon…

- ¡SI! – dijeron ambos niños empujando al moreno mayor sin ningún cuidado.

- ¡niños! Más cuidado. ¿Que no ven que me lo dejaran más tonto de lo que es? – dijo Tom

-¡Hey! Mira quien habla, señor inteligente- dijo James y tanto encabronado.

Mientras que las familias convivían tiernamente entre amor y paz, un grupo de rebeldes y terroristas se preparaba para lo que se avecinaba. Su líder que se escondía entre una capa negra y rota solo reía al ver como su cometido lo beneficiaría de gran manera.

- Sus almas serán mías, y nadie podrá impedirlo…


End file.
